Bitter Sweet
by VintageLove69
Summary: Jess Colten is a professional dancer who fell in love with Derek Hale when she was 15. Derek left Beacon Hills after his family's home caught fire, leaving Jess heartbroken. Jess returns to Beacon Hills to see her family but gets more than she bargained for when Derek shows up. Can their love rekindle? Will she trust him again? Will they run into a road bump? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Studio

Jess P.O.V

I sat in my otherwise empty dance studio and listened to my dance routine song. I laid down in the middle of the open floor and stared at the ceiling. My mind wandered to memories.

"_Can you go away? I need to practice." I said to the 15 year old boy standing in front of me. He was about the same age as I was._

"_I just want to watch. You're graceful." He said in a flirty tone. I rolled my eyes. _

"_Leave, Please?" I looked over to him from across the small dance studio, my eyes pleading. He smiled._

"_Only if you tell me your name." He said, he never seemed to stray from the flirty and somewhat arrogant tone._

_I pondered for a moment. There was no way I was giving up my name without a fight of some sort._

"_If you can do one decent dance, I'll tell you my name." I said, leaning against the mirrored wall. His smile turned upside down for a small second then he smiled wickedly at me._

_He chuckled. He looked me in the eyes from across the studio. He started moving, almost mechanically, doing the robot for about 5 seconds then quit to utter his victory. I sighed and dropped my head._

"_Name please?" He said, cocky._

"_Jessica, I prefer Jess." I said in defeat. He smiled a more genuine smile._

"_I'm Der-" I cut him off before he could finish._

"_I know who you are." I said, somewhat bitter._

_He was the popular guy, with tons of meathead friends and girls hanging over his every action. Typical arrogant boy._

_He nodded and smiled._

"_Now, You know my name. Can I please practice in peace?" I said, looking over to the stereo. He looked sort of disappointed but he shoved it off just as quick as it appeared._

"_Stay pretty, Jess." He said with a wink before turning out of the studio._

I smiled at the precious memory. The memory of my Derek. The 15 year old boy when I met him. I wondered what he was doing nowadays.

My mind wandered further.

It was a sad story, really.

I met Derek Hale one day while practicing my dance routine for my upcoming recital. He had been yelling and causing distractions while I was trying to dance. I confronted him in front of his friends, bad idea. He acted arrogant and glib, as usual around his friends.

He followed me back to Beacon Hills High School's small dance studio and watched for a moment before I caught him.

Really from then on, We got closer and fell for each other. We were together for a while actually. About a year and a half, Until his family home caught fire and he left Beacon Hills with his sister Laura. Without warning, I might mention.

I was heartbroken. All I got was a note written by him, vaguely explaining why he left.

_Dear Jess, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left with no warning or goodbye. I can't deal with the fire. I will always love you Jessica Faith Colten. Always. Love, Derek._

I remembered reading that note over and over again, crying my eyes out every damn time.

Everywhere in Beacon Hills became a reminder of him. And I mean everything. I would walk down the hall and see his locker, or see one of our little hideout spots when we skipped to be together.

'_2 years, Jess. 2 years and you can run away from this pain. Go to dance school in New York. Be a dancer.'_ I always told myself.

I repeated the same sentence in my head every time I saw something that reminded me of him or every time someone would ask me where he went.

And good thing I did repeat that same sentence. Because there I was. 6 years later. Graduated from NYU Tisch School of Arts. A professional dancer in New York. I achieved my dream, but it was all so bittersweet.

Something seemed empty as I lied down on the floor of the dance studio where my current job practiced. Something was missing. Derek was missing from my life.

I decided then to go back to Beacon Hills, just to see my family and friends. I knew there was no way Derek had gone back. No way in hell.

I went to my fancy city loft that I shared with a close friend that I met when I first got here. Her name was Elliana and she was also a dancer.

I went straight to my room and grabbed a large black suitcase from my closet. I rushed around my room, trying to find things to pack, causing lots of noises.

Elliana came through the open door and sighed.

"This isn't because of Derek is it?" She said, somewhat sad. Her medium length blonde hair was thrown in a messy bun. Her dark brown eyes looked me over as she sat in the bean bag chair I kept by my door.

"No El. I just want to see my family. I miss my parents and Holly." I said looking into my empty suitcase. I really did miss my parents and my baby sister, Holly. She was about 2 ½ years old.

"I'll help." She said, nodding.

She helped me pack efficiently. I fit about 2 months worth of clothes, not knowing how long I'd be gone. She helped me sort out work. I was only a backup dancer so I didn't have to worry. I called my parents and told them I'd be home in about 7 hours after a 6 hour flight.

Once I got off of the plane, I called my mom so she could come pick me up. She sounded really happy to hear that I was almost home.

I was standing outside of the airport waiting for her, I saw her brand new looking white Mazda 3. She always loved to show that she had a little bit of money under her belt. Mom was a trauma surgeon and dad was a general surgeon.

I ran up and hugged my mother, who was carrying Holly.

"Sissy!" I heard Holly say, happily. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. Her light brown hair was longer, her green eyes the same as I remembered.

I hugged my mom and my sister. My mom and I cried, of course.

The entire way home my mom and I talked about school, work and dancing. Unfortunately, Boys came up.

"You really haven't seen anyone else since Derek?" My mother said, unbelievingly.

"I haven't" I said, looking out of the window. The rest of the ride, 10 minutes, was silent beside Holly making toddler sounds at a toy I had given her at Christmas.

Once we were home, We pulled into the long driveway to see dad opening a bottle of wine, Smiling widely.

I got settled into my old room, which was exactly the same. I walked down the steps and into the kitchen. I found my parents searching through the cabinets to find something to eat.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go into town for a while. See some old places. I'll be back later." I said. Holly had been put in bed earlier.

"Have fun sweetie. We'll probably be sleeping by the time you get back." Dad said with a warm smile. I nodded.

"Love you guys." I said, grabbing Mom's keys. She said I could drive her car when I needed and I hadn't had any wine like they had.

I walked down the driveway a bit and opened the car door. I climbed in and sat for a minute.

'_Would it be okay? To go to mine and Derek's place? Sure. Just to be around a memorable place.'_ I just wanted to be where Derek and I had once been happy.

I started the car and pulled out of the driveway. I drove down the roads in order to get to Beacon Hills reserve. I parked the car and looked at the time. It was 10:30. And really dark. I didn't care though. I wanted to be at our place.

I made my way through the woods and found myself in a familiar clearing, a worn down building barely standing in the middle. I smiled to myself.

I approached the tall, abandoned building and stepped inside. I remembered this old distillery like it was yesterday when Derek and I would come here and make out or look out at the stars.

I turned slightly and saw a giant spiral, I didn't remember that being there. I shrugged it off.

I sighed and took a folded half piece of paper out of my pocket and unfolded it.

_Dear Jess, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left with no warning or goodbye. I can't deal with the fire. I will always love you Jessica Faith Colten. Always. Love, Derek._

I read the note for the billionth time and smiled weakly. I felt a warm tear make it's way down my cheek. I wiped it away and sighed. I refolded it and placed it in the back pocket of my jeans.

I laid down on the dirty floor of the distillery and looked through the holes of the ceiling, like Derek and I would always do. I saw the same stars as I did the first night he told me he loved me.

_Derek and I were laying on the cold floor of the dusty, abandoned distillery. We looked up at the stars._

_He had his left arm under my neck in such a position to where he could play with a section of my reddish-brown hair. He twirled the section in his fingers softly._

_We had been together for about 3 or 4 months, and we loved every minute of it. _

"_Do you see that star?" Derek said, suddenly, pointing up through the ceilings at a very bright, shiny star. I nodded. "That's you. Expect you can dance, the star can't." He added quietly. I chuckled and moved closer to his side. _

"_I'm serious." He said, looking down to me, I was at his shoulder. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Our lips touched and everything was so perfect._

_We laid like that for several more minutes, observing the stars, until he spoke up again._

"_I love you, Jess." He said gently. I looked up at him, somewhat shocked. That was the first time he said it._

"_I love you too, Derek." I said with a sweet, warm smile. He leaned down to kiss me._

I felt another tear stream down my face at another bittersweet memory of my beloved Derek.

I got up from the floor and brushed myself off after hearing my stomach growl. I dusted my legs with my hands and looked up to see a tall, lean figure standing in the doorway of the distillery.

I gasped as the figure took me by surprise. I studied the unmoving figure. It seemed to be about 6 feet tall and wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I inched closer to the figure, it still didn't move.

A cold chill was sent up my spine when I looked into those dreamy, green eyes with brown flecks. I could see them under the half moon's light.

"Derek?" I said, hesitant and breathless. I was holding back tears. _'Could it really be him? My Derek? Mine?'_ I said to myself.

The figure stepped forward a bit more into the moonlight. To my disbelief, Derek Hale was standing in front of me. My Derek Hale.

_A/N: OMG! See, My bio says that I've been working on another fic and here it is! Well, the first chapter anyway. So, please please please tell me what you guys think so far? Yes? No? Maybe so? R&R. Happy Reading my loves!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Go Home

Jess P.O.V

The figure stepped forward a bit more into the moonlight. To my disbelief, Derek Hale was standing in front of me. My Derek Hale.

Or so I thought.

"Derek?" I said breathlessly.

"What are you doing here, Jess?" Derek said, his voice cold and hard a stone. The voice I remembered was warm and soft.

"I'm visiting my parents. Why do you care?" I said bitterly. _'Wanna play hardball? I can sure as hell play hardball, Hale.' _I thought to myself. I stood up straight and crossed my arms.

"Why are you here? In the distillery?" His voice unchanged. He crossed his arms as well and looked at me sternly. Fine, I should've been bitter anyway, with the way he left.

"I like this place. But that sure as hell has nothing to do with you." It hurt talking to him with so much hostility when I really just wanted to hug him. He gave me the same mixed feelings as he did 6 years ago.

"Why are you being bitter towards me?"

"Why am I being bitter? Seriously Derek? Are you really that fucking clueless? You really had me going for a long time. I spent a year and a half of my life loving you and you just disappeared. I could've helped you with the grief. But no, You never gave me a damn chance. How about you have your heart ripped out by the person you thought you'd spend forever with and then you come asking questions!" I ranted, I had never really been angry about him leaving, just sad. But, I guessed it was time for some anger.

"You really don't understand what you did to me when you left, Do you? I was a wreck! I cried my stupid eyes out for months after you left. You took a piece of me with you when you left. And that's really not a good thing." I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. A single tear rolled down my cheek, I wiped it bitterly.

"You'd understand-" I cut him off.

"I'd understand if I knew the truth. Yeah, what the fuck ever. Here you go again with that. You've always been hiding something, You've just never had the nerve to tell me. And until you do, Don't even think about coming near me Derek Hale."

"I'm sorry I left, Jess. I really am." He hung his head slightly. His lips turned into a slight frown.

"Then tell me why you really left. Tell me the truth."

Silence.

I sighed, annoyed.

"Fine. While you think of another lie, I'll be at home." I said. I quickly made my way towards the doorway but he caught my arm just before I could get away.

"Jess, Please?" Derek said, pleading. He stared down into my eyes intensely.

"Please? Please, what? You don't get to greet me all sour then try to patch things up by saying sorry. You seriously hurt me when you left. I'm pretty sure I deserve a truthful explanation as to why you broke every single promise you made to me. Say you're sorry when you can say the truth." I spat. I jerked my arm arom his grip.

"You don't think leaving hurt me too?! It did. You were everything to me, Jess. It wasn't my choice to go." Derek raised his voice, dripping with pain.

"You should've told me! You disappeared for days then had one of your arrogant friends give me a damn note! That was all I got Derek! I spent 6 years hanging over that note, I don't even have a clue as to why. When you can tell me the truth, you know where to find me." I spat sourly and stormed off in the direction of my car.

Once, I got to my car, I opened the door then slammed it behind me. I rested my head on the steering wheel before pounding my fists on the sides of it. I yelled out in frustration.

I felt the warm tears roll down my cheeks. _'Don't start this again, Jess. He doesn't want you.' _ I repeated to myself several times before throwing my head back against the seat and sighing in defeat.

Why did he greet me so coldly then tried to fix everything by simply saying sorry? He drove me crazy, just like he used to.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I started the car and headed home. I moved my eyes from the road for a split second to turn on some music. I turned my eyes back on the road and there was a very tall, lean figure standing 5 feet from my car.

I swerved around the figure and the next thing I knew, My car was airborne.

I woke up upside down and coughing up blood. Not a good sign.

"Jess! Scott call 911!" I heard a familiar voice yell frantically. I tried to move my head to see where the voice was coming from, but my head started pounding extremely hard at the slightest movement. I groaned out in pain before passing out again.

When I woke up the second time, I was gently being removed from my absolutely destroyed car by several paramedics.

I thought I was hallucinating when I saw Derek standing about 5 feet away. There was a younger looking boy standing next to him but I couldn't see well.

"How is she?" Derek said impatiently as the paramedics worked quickly to stop any bleeding.

"She has several lacerations in her abdomen, her arm is broken, she's coughing up blood and she probably hit her head. Now, back away." One of the paramedics told Derek.

"Please, I can't leave her side." Derek said. _'Really? That wasn't your mindset 6 years ago.' _ I surprised myself, even in that medical and emotional state, I could still dish out some sarcasm.

"Fine, But don't get in the way." The paramedic mumbled.

They loaded me into the ambulance and Derek climbed in after wards.

"Scott, Go back to the loft. Hold things down." Derek said to the younger boy. Youngster nodded and ran off.

I was rushed to the hospital and once I arrived to the trauma center, My parents were standing by the emergency entrance. I assumed they got a baby sitter for Holly.

I turned my head as soon as they were finished unloading me and I coughed up more blood. I heard my mother gasp.

Once the trauma doctors had seen me, They allowed visitors. They told my parents that I had a concussion, internal bleeding, deep wounds on my abdomen, a bad compound fracture on my left arm and I had some cuts on my face.

I woke up, plugged into several different machines. I looked around and Saw my mom and dad standing near the edge of my bed. My mom noticed I was awake.

"Hey sweetie, How you feeling?" She said, her voice sweet and sincere.

"I'm sorry about your car." I said after clearing my sore throat.

"Oh Jess, Don't worry about the car. Insurance covered it. We're just glad you're okay." I smiled up at her and my dad.

"If you'd say I'm okay," I said, looking up to the machines. I looked to the other side for more machines but a sleeping Derek caught my eye. I looked at him for a moment then to my parents.

"That's Derek Hale, Right? The one you dated when you were still in high school? He hasn't left the hospital in days." My dad said, with a small smile. He'd always approved of Derek.

"Days?" I asked, trying to ignore the subject of Derek. I wasn't sure how I felt about it all.

"You've been out for a while. 2 or 3 days actually. He hasn't left the hospital once." My dad said, insisting on the subject of Derek.

I looked over to the sleeping Derek in the chair that was about 3 feet from my bed. I sighed and couldn't help but smile. _'I knew it. I knew you still cared.' _I said to myself.

Derek rustled in his chair and opened his eyes groggily. He wiped his eyes before looking over to me, his expression softened.

"We'll leave you two to talk." Mom said as she and dad rushed out of the door, shutting it behind them.

"Why are you here Derek?" I asked.

"You nearly died, Jess. Why do you think?"

"Why couldn't you have cared this much 6 years ago when you left without warning?" I said bitterly. He sighed and hung his head.

"I did. I cared. And I loved you. I still do." He said, sounding defeated.

"Then why did you leave?"

"I promise I'll tell you everything when you're out of the hospital. But then you need to go home."

"I am home, Derek."

"I meant New York."

"I'm not leaving."

"Don't stay because of me."

"Don't tell me to leave because of you. I'm not going anywhere."

He sighed. He scooted his chair closer to my bed, within arms reach. He gently took my IV free hand in his.

"Please? Please go back to New York?" He said, his voice pained.

"Why? Why are you so hellbent on staying away from me when you claim you still love me?" I said, confused. I held back tears.

"It's dangerous here. It's dangerous for you."

"Maybe if you'd tell me why,"

"I said I would. If you go back to New York."

"Yeah, Not happening." He chuckled a bit.

"I missed you. Even your thick skull." His smile sweet and genuine.

"Then don't make me leave." I sure as hell wasn't going anywhere, especially without a fight.

"I can't let you be in danger." _'What the hell danger are you talking about HALE?!'_ I repeated to myself.

"This isn't an argument, Derek. Who always won our fights?"

"You did." He sighed out.

"Exactly. I'm not going anywhere. With that said, Will you still tell me? The complete and total truth." I squeezed his hand gently, hoping he would let me win.

He nodded and smiled. I felt the same stupid ass butterflies in my stomach as I did when I was 15. Damn you Derek Hale.

_A/N: O h No! Jess got hurt! Next chapter things between Derek/ Jess will start to unfold. I'm super happy with the feedback I'm getting. If you like this story, You should check out my Isaac/OC one! Anywho, Happy Reading loves!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Procrastination

Jess P.O.V

The next couple of days were annoyingly boring. Literally all I did was lay in my hospital bed and watch whatever was on TV. I hadn't been that unproductive in years.

My parents and Holly visited several times, It was easy for them to visit. They were surgeons in the same hospital.

Derek to my surprise, visited a lot too. Possibly more than I could take. I was still incredibly hurt by him.

Finally, Discharge day came. My Dad drove me home and made sure I was settled in alright. He also took Holly to the babysitter, thinking I was completely incapable of watching her.

I was enjoying my lazy time. Since nobody was home, I could walk around in my undies and pig out. It was great. I sat on the couch eating pizza and watching Grey's Anatomy peacefully on my 3rd day of recovery until I heard a knock on the door. I groaned.

I set my pizza down on a plate on the table and walked over to the front door.

I opened the door to find Derek standing in front of me. I looked him over, he looked really hot. I shoved thoughts from my mind and put on my bitch face.

He looked over me then tried to hide a smile. I realized when he looked me in the eyes that I was still in my undies and had forgotten to put pants on. I felt my face turn hot.

"Oh come on, You act like I've never seen you wearing less than that." Derek said, referring to our teen years. I hid my face as well as I could.

"Shut the hell up. What do you want?" I asked, shoving memories from my mind and avoiding more pain. His expression flashed hurt for a moment before he spoke up.

"I wanted to uh, Take you out." He said shyly, I saw a bit of the 16 year old Derek everything. I just want to show you that I still love you while you're still talking to me." He said, slightly quiet. I gave him a look. What did he mean 'While you're still talking to me.' What did he do?

"It's 10 at night."

He gave me a pleading look.

"Fine. Give me 5 minutes." I said, gesturing for him to come in. He stepped into the entryway and leaned against the wall.

I ran upstairs and into my room. I searched my dressers for something halfway decent to wear. I settled on some black skinny jeans and a white tank top under a loose fitting grey sweatshirt with some black vans.

I looked at myself in the mirror and huffed at my hair. I couldn't do much with it because of my arm but I decided to brush through the dark brown messy waves. I wasn't going to bother with makeup.

I ran downstairs quickly to find Derek hold Holly and him and mom talking about something.

"Hey sweetie, I thought that your friend might want to meet Holly since he's always around." My mom said with a sweet smile.

I looked over to Derek. He was looking at Holly while she was giggling and playing with his hair. Derek had an unforgettable smile on his face. I had forgotten how good he was with kids. It warmed my heart.

Derek looked over to me, still smiling. Holly looked to me as well and her face lit up even more, if possible.

"Sissy!" She exclaimed before she placed her pointer finger on Derek's nose and yelled "Derek!" I chuckled and walked over to Derek's side. I held out my arms and Holly leaned into them. Derek let go of her and I settled her on my hip.

"Sissy and Derek will be back later, Okay. Love you Hollybear." I said to my sister before kissing her on the cheek and hand her over to my mom. Holly waved to us before we walked out of the door.

I walked into the driveway to see a sleek, black Camaro chilling there. Very Derek-like.

He quickly walked over to the passenger side to open my door. I nodded 'Thank you' and opened his door from the inside.

He climbed in then looked over to me.

"So," Derek said, weary. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you dare say anything unless it's the truth." I snapped. He sighed, defeated.

"You're exactly the same as I remember. I love it." He smiled slightly. He was right. I was the same girl I had been 6 years years ago when we fell for each other.

I was still the same bubbly, smart and funny girl he loved back in high school. Difference was,I wasn't the same without him. I was never the same after he left.

_Flashback._

_I was sitting in chemistry my sophomore year of high school, listening to the teacher drone on and on about chemical bonds._

_I looked over to Derek's empty seat and looked it over slowly. He hadn't been at school for 3 days. He was probably staying at a hotel with his sister, Laura, since their families home had burned down._

_He hadn't called or came over in a few days, I was starting to worry. His phone had been destroyed in the fire but he would've came to my house by now. He was probably still really upset about the fire._

_I winced at the thought of the fire. I knew every single one of Derek;s family members that had been killed in the flames. Including his mother and little sister, Cora. Cora had always been really nice to me and even looked up to me. It made me super sad to think about her fiery demise._

_I shook the thought of Cora and Derek's mother from my mind as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. _

_I sprang out of my seat and rushed down the hall. My locker was in my sight and Derek's friend Dustin was standing by it._

_Dustin was the only friend of Derek's I liked. I approached my locker and smiled at him._

"_Hey Dus, What's up?" I asked as I put in my combination._

"_I got a note this morning. From Derek. I read it. It came with one for you." He said looking down into his hand, he held a small, folded piece of paper. I gave him a look. He handed me the paper._

_I unfolded the paper and immediately noticed Derek's handwriting. I smiled. My smiled quickly turned upside down as I read the note._

'_Dear Jess, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left with no warning or goodbye. I can't deal with the fire. I will always love you Jessica Faith Colten. Always. Love, Derek.'_

_I felt tears spill from my eyes. With that short paragraph, my world came crumbling down. I swore I could feel my heart shattering into a million pieces. It felt as if someone took the air from my lungs then stabbed me in the heart._

_I looked up to Dustin and he nodded. Tears threatened to leave his eyes._

"_H-He's gone." I whispered, my voice dripping with hurt and sorrow. Dustin threw his arms around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. I let the quiet sobs leave my mouth as I buried my face in the crook of his neck._

_From that point, Dustin was the only person I really trusted enough to spill my feelings about derek to. We became best friends until we went our separate ways after graduation._

_Flashback end._

"Yeah, No thanks to you." I spat bitterly as I stared out of the window.

"Jess,"

"No Derek. I want the whole truth and I want it now.

"I promise I'll tell you everything after our date."

"Your promises lost their meaning a long time ago."

"I know. But please, please give me an hour just to pretend like we're teenagers again."

"As long as I get the truth." He smiled and started the car. He backed out of the driveway before grabbing my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine. I sighed and remembered to pretend like we we're 16 again.

About 10 minutes later, we pulled into the Beacon Hills Reserve parking area. I instantly knew where he was taking me. Damn him.

We arrived at the old, broken distillery within a few minutes of walking. We held hands the whole time. There was no denying that He was starting to get under my skin again.

We entered the large building. I looked around to see the same setup as I saw when he first brought me here.

Small tealight candles were placed on a few of the old machines and around a picnic looking around in the center of the building. However, it wasn't a typical looking picnic setup. Several pillows and blankets with a large food basket.

I looked over to Derek, trying to hide a huge smile. He grinned at me.

"It has been a while but I still got it." He said, smiling down at me.

All we did for the next hour was eat the food he brought and look at the stars. It was just like old times. It really made me want him back. But I knew I couldn't allow myself to fall for him again without the truth.

At some point, He convinced me to lay down with him, like I used to. His arm underneath my neck and my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat again. I confirmed that he was definitely getting under my skin once again.

"I just wanted an hour before I told you." Derek said, his voice somewhat dreamy sounding.

"Don't tell me yet. I want to stay like this for a while." I said, giving into him. He moved his head to kiss the top of mine. He hugged me closer.

That moment was so bittersweet. It felt amazing to be back in his arms but I was left wondering the whole time 'What could be so bad? What could bad enough to tear this blissfulness to shreds?' I kept thinking to myself.

_A/N: Guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated either of my stories in a few days. I've been sick but on a better note, How'd you like the softer Derek? I feel like a sweeter side of Derek isn't out of character because there is a side of Derek we haven't seen because of his past and because he doesn't show it and Jess is def going to bring it out. I'm really excited to write the scene where Jess finds out about everything! For those of you that are also reading my other story The Bond, I'll be updating that soon as well. I really encourage all of my readers to read both of my stories. I love them both so much. Anyway, Happy Reading my loves !_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Truth

Jess P.O.V

Derek and I packed up our little picnic after about a half an hour of peaceful stargazing. We were packing up the car when he spoke up.

"I am going to tell you once we get back to my loft. I swear I'm not trying anything but I'd prefer to tell you somewhere safer than out here." Derek said, staring down at the picnic blankets we had just stuffed into his trunk. I nodded.

"Why are you so sure that I won't talk to you afterwards?" I asked him, hoping he wouldn't look up at me, my eyes brimmed with tears. Sadly, He looked up.

"Just a feeling." He said, looking into my eyes. His hazel ones warm and thoughtful.

"I know it doesn't really seem like it but I still love you. I promised I always would." I said, my voice growing shakey as I choked back tears. My feeble attempt to stop myself from crying failed horribly as a tear made it's way down my right cheek.

"I still love you too." Derek said, my stomach erupted with butterflies at his words. I looked up into his eyes.

He stepped closer to me and wiped the tear from my face gently with his thumb. He moved his hand to cup my jaw. I leaned into his touch slightly. His face inches from mine. He exhaled a small breath before leaning in to kiss me.

Our lips brushed gently before he planted his sweetly onto mine. My mind instantly flashed back through every kiss, every hug, every intimate experience. I could feel my heart jumping in my chest.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked into my eyes. A sweet, genuine smile played on his lips. I smiled the same way I did when he first kissed me.

"_Where are you taking me?" I said playfully while Derek lead me through the woods. He looked back at me and smiled but he didn't stop fast walking._

"_Just some place that I like." He said before turning back around._

_Within moments, We stood in a clearing, about 30 feet from a broken down building. I looked over to Derek, a huge grin on his face._

"_What is this place?" I said looking around, curiously._

"_It was a distillery. It's far enough away from troubles. I like to come here when I'm alone. I figured I would share it with you." Derek said, looking into my eyes. I smiled. He held out his hand and I gladly took it in mine. _

_He led me up to the large building. It was very open with a few broken, dusty machines here and there. _

"_You like it?" Derek said, grinning at me. _

"_I love it. It's like our own little place away from the world." I said, truthfully. I did love it. I loved that Derek decided to share his own escape from reality with me._

"_Good. Now when you're having a bad day or something, We can come here and escape for a while. Just us." He said. I smiled widely._

"_Also, I always keep a stereo and batteries in here. So, If you ever want to practice your dance routines, You can just come here." He added pointing over to a stack of boxes that had a stereo sitting on top. _

_I looked up at him, smiling. I got on my tippy toes, since he was at least a half of a foot taller, and threw my arms around his shoulders. He chuckled before wrapping his arms around my waist. _

_I pulled away from his hug and walked over to turn the stereo on. An orchestral piece started playing. I smiled. _

_Derek came up behind me and spun me to face him. He put his hand on my waist and held my hand with the other. We gracefully started to swing lightly with the music._

"_I thought Derek Hale didn't dance." I said playfully. He smiled._

"_I didn't. But I do for you." He said, grinning. I looked up into his eyes. He didn't seem like the romantic type before we started dating._

_He leaned in slightly and I felt my heart start to pound. He smiled just before his lips met mine for the first time. He pulled away and an adorable smile played on his lips._

"I missed those lips." Derek said softly. I sighed knowing that our moments would supposedly end soon.

"I missed yours too." I said, my voice sad. What could be so bad? To make me stop loving him?

"Ready to go?" He asked, hearing the sadness in my voice. I nodded. He led me to my side of the car and opened the door for me.

We rode to his loft in silence. He held my hand the whole time. It made me smile. It made me realize how much I really missed him over the years.

We made our way up to the loft and he opened the door. A few boys were standing around a table in the center. I looked around and saw Derek's uncle Peter sitting at the steps. He turned to face Derek when he spotted me.

"Jessica!" Peter yelled happily. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hi Peter." I said pulling away with a smiled.

"How's Derek's little dancer." He asked. I chuckled at the old nickname I was given by Peter and Derek's mom.

"I'm fine. I've been in New York." I said, thinking back to my loft and my roommate.

"I've heard." Peter said, his voice lowered as he looked over to Derek.

I looked over to the teenage boys. I recognized two of them.

"Stilinski? McCall? Is that you?" I said, there was no way I could forget the hell these boys gave me when I babysat them when I was 15.

"Jess? Where have you been?" Stiles said as he and Scott walked over to hug me. I pulled them into a group hug. They both have grown significantly. Stiles was tall and Scott had quite a bit of muscle.

"New York. Where the hell have you two been? You guys are so much bigger!"

"The last time you saw us we were 12. A lot happens when you hit puberty." Scott said. He still had those adorable brown eyes he had when he was younger.

"Shut up. I knew you were you were in diapers, I don't want to hear about your puberty." That gained a chuckle from both boys.

I turned to the 3rd boy. He was very tall, had pretty blue eyes, and dark blonde curls. He was absolutely adorable. I held out my hand and he shook it politely.

"I'm Jess. Derek's, uhm, friend." I said, trailing off at the end.

"I'm Isaac." The boy said with a small smile. I recognized him now. He was Camden Lahey's little brother.

"You're Camden's little brother, Right? I'm sorry about what happened to him." I said, realizing in the middle of my sentence that I sounded rude almost.

"Thanks but it was a while ago." He said, sounding kind of sad. I gave a weak smile before Scott spoke up.

"Derek wanted to tell me why he left town when we were 16." I said, gloomy. Revisiting the subject made me upset.

Scott's eyes widened and he looked over to Derek. Derek nodded.

"She deserves to know." Derek defended.

"What if she gets hurt?" Stiles said, obviously on Scott's side of whatever argument that was being had.

"I'll make sure myself that she won't get hurt. She deserves to know why I broke her heart 6 years ago." Derek said, getting more defensive.

"What the hell is going on?" I said, looking around the room at each of the guys. Peter caught my eye and he smiled weakly, as if he was apologizing for something unknown. Derek sighed.

"You might want to sit down." Scott suggested.

"I'm telling her. Everyone else, keep your mouths shut." Derek said in a low voice. He showed me a chair I could sit in.

Derek sat on the desk in front of me and looked like he was contemplating something.

"So, you obviously know that my families' house was burned down. It wasn't an accident." He began.

From there, things started to make more sense, weirdly. He was a werewolf. It really sounded crazy but something clicked. When we were 15 and 16, he would say strange things like 'Catch a scent' or He would hear something clearly that I couldn't at all.

He was incredibly strong for a 15 or 16 year old boy. He was always rushing away on random nights. When I thought about it, those nights were full moons. Things started to click in my head. I always heard wolf howls, at that time wolves hadn't been in California for over 50 years.

I started to remember things. He would always catch me lying to a teacher or to my parents, when there was no way he could've known the truth. He had always said that he knew me so well, in reality, he could hear my heartbeat jump whenever I lied.

My heart was starting to hurt from all of the processing and reality checks. Once Derek finished talking, he looked at me.

"Jess? You look kind of pale. You alright?" Derek said, shaking my shoulder. I remembered my doctor telling me to take it easy mentally because my concussion was so bad.

"Yeah, A lot to take in." I said, while resting my head in my hands. I suddenly stood up and walked to the door.

"Derek can you drive me home, Please? I don't feel well." I said, putting pressure with my hand on my right temple. Derek nodded.

The drive back to my house was completely silent. He hadn't tried to hold my hand, which bothered me.

He pulled into my driveway and stopped the car.

"You don't have to talk to me anymore." Derek said, his voice sorrowful.

"Derek, I love you. And I understand why you left. It's just so much to take in. My dad used to tell stories about werewolves and now I know that they're real." I said, keeping my eyes on my lap the whole time. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Let's get you inside." He sounded hurt. He walked me up to the front steps and it took so much courage to ask him to stay.

"Will you stay tonight? Please? You can climb through my window like you used to." I said, trying to add humor at the end.

He used to come over after school and my parents would have him leave around 9 and I would always 'go to sleep' after he left, But really, he climbed through my window and we cuddled and talked until we fell asleep. It was really cliche.

His face brightened slightly.

"You want me to stay?" He said, his voice less sad. He smiled.

"Please? We can talk, just us." I said with a smile. Derek nodded.

"I'll let you change. I'll be up in 10." He said. I nodded and unlocked the front door.

I headed upstairs quietly since the entire house was asleep. I hurried around my room to find some shorts and a t shirt I could wear to bed. As soon as I got done getting dressed, There was a knock at my window.

I walked over to the window and let Derek in. He straightened himself out. As soon as he stood up straight, I pulled him into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. He returned the hug.

"I was sure that you'd hate me or be afraid." Derek said, still holding my and stroking my hair.

"I could never hate you. You don't scare me either. You aren't a big bad wolf." I said with a giggle, not letting him go.

_A/N: Alright, I know some of you may be like what the hell she isn't freaking out! but she is understanding because she's had supernatural experiences of her own in Beacon Hills, you'll learn about those. And she listed a few things of Derek's behavior. I didn't want her to freak out because I want her and Derek to develop my way. I think this chapter is sorta slow, but it sets up the next few chapters. Also I'm super sorry for not updating before now. I've had writers block for this story and I hated it but I'm getting back on track. Happy Reading my loves ! I love you all!_


	5. Chapter 5

*Warning: This chapter is somewhat steamy. I apologize in advance. Not too many details tho.

Chapter 5: Skin

"A lot has changed since I last saw you, Jess. I think you're still in love with the 16 year old Derek." Derek said, his voice sad. We were still hugging but I pulled away.

"I don't care what has changed. Under the 'Mean Derek' facade, you're still that 16 year old boy who I fell in love with. Well, You've got more muscles than you did." I said, adding humor at the end to lighten the subject. He blushed slightly and smiled.

"But-" He said, but I interrupted him.

"No buts. Yeah, I'm sure shit has happened or whatever. I'm home now, and I'm never going back to New York as long as you're here with me." I said, moving closer to him. I looked into his hazel green eyes. He towered over me, but I kinda liked it. My eyes stole a glance at his lips. He smiled.

"We have time. We have a lot of it. You can tell me what's changed and catch me up on everything after you get your drama escape night. I love you. I always will." I added. He smiled widely.

He placed a hand on my waist before he leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was passionate and whimsical. The kiss brought back my fondest memories. Our first date, our first kiss, even our first time popped into my head. The first time I asked my mom about love even popped up.

"_Mommy, What is love?" I said, hopping up in my dining table chair. I swung my feet like a regular 10 year old but my questions and thoughts were more mature than other 10 year olds._

"_Sweetheart, You don't need to worry about love just yet." She said with a giggle after she stopped cutting the vegetables for dinner. She looked over to me and smiled. She moved the vegetables and whatever to the table to sit next to me._

"_Please tell me what it is? I want to know for when I'm grown up like you and daddy." I was so quick to grow up._

_She paused her quick movements with the cutting knife and looked over to me, probably thinking of what to say and how to say it in a way a 10 year old would understand._

"_Love is when someone makes your heart happy. Love is memories waiting to be made and feelings waiting to be felt. It's a mixture of so many emotions. You'll know when you feel it, love. It can also hurt your heart and make you said."_

"_Why does it hurt? Does it hurt like a booboo?"_

"_Kind of. It hurts is a boy doesn't love you back or if you are brave enough to tell that boy how you feel."_

"_Will I be brave when I meet a nice boy?"_

"_I sure hope so. Pink promise me that when you like a boy in the hopefully distant future, that you will tell him in a nice way." _

"_I pinky promise mommy." I said. I held out my small pinky and she took it in hers._

"_How old do I have to be to love, mommy?"_

_My mother giggled._

"_There isn't really an age limit or requirement. If you feel something, you feel it."_

"_So I could fall in love whenever I want?!" I asked, excited. The idea of holding hands with a nice boy during recess was amazing to me at 10._

"_It's not really something you can force. It just sort of happens. It'll happen when you least expect it."_

"_When did you love daddy?"_

"_I fell for your father when I was 16. We had you when I was 20 and he was 21 and we were so happy."_

"_I hope I find love someday. Do you think I will momma?" _

"_If course dear. I know you will."_

The kiss deepened as he pulled me closer to him. I moved my hand from his arm to the nape of his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. He kneeled slightly and picked me up to straddle his waist.

He blindly walked over to the bed. My room hadn't changed one bit since he was last here. He carefully laid me down on the bed and made sure not to break the kiss. I broke the kiss and sat up. I ended up on his lap.

I smiled before slowly removing his shirt and revealing very developed torso muscles. He grabbed my attention by cupping my jaw and bringing my lips to his softly. The kiss was sweet and genuine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his around my hips.

He broke the away and moved his kisses down my jaw, throat, neck and collar bones. I exhaled softly. I broke from his grasp, not moving from his lap and peeling off my t shirt and throwing in a random direction.

He moved his hands from my hips to the bottom of my ribcage. His large hands were warm against my exposed skin. He continued to kiss my neck and moved slightly lower to my upper chest.

Suddenly, He moved us to the edge of my bed and he stood up. He set me to face him. His toned body made me flustered. He smiled when he saw me blush. He stepped closer to me. He crouched over enough so I could hear him whisper.

"For old time's sake?" He whispered seductively. His smooth voice sent a shiver down my spine. I smiled and placed my hand on his abdomen.

"Not the only reason." I whispered. I stepped even closer so that we were only inches apart. I looked up at him, his expression was somewhat hungry and somewhat smoldering.

For old time's sake was by no means the only reason. I hadn't had real intimate contact with a guy since the last time Derek and I were together in that way. I was so ready to be intimate with Derek again.

My hand lowered to the button of his jeans. I wasn't nervous or shaky, so I unbuttoned them with ease. Once they were unbuttoned, I leaned in and kissed his chest. He moved his hands to the hem of my shorts and slid them off slowly while kneeling. He picked me up the straddle him again and the rest was history. Wonderful, Passionate history.

"Wow. And I thought the sex from our teenage years was good." He said quietly after we were finished with our dirty deed. We were both still bare ass naked but cuddling under the covers. I had my head on his head and he had his right arm around me, pulling my close.

"Maybe time makes it better. Plus we got a lot of practice in as teens." I said with a giggle. He nodded with a chuckle.

"I'm so glad you're mine again." Derek said, exhaling slightly. I looked up and he was smiling.

"Who said I'm yours?" I said, sarcastically. He looked at me with slight panic. "Kidding! I'm glad I'm yours again." I added, giggling.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Hale."

"I really mean that."

"I really mean that too." I said, smiling. I had my everything. My parents, sister, Derek. I had everything I came back for.

_A/N: OMG ! THEY DID THE NASTYYYYY! lol but anyway. Sorry this chapter is kind of short but it was sort of a filler chapter. The next chapter is like huge and I don't know what you guys are going to think about any of it. I'm really excited because I've never written a story like this one and it's certainly going to be a surprise. I love you guys so freaking much for being patient with me. Lots of crap has been going on lately. I'm moving soon so I'll try to get as much writing in before than because who knows how much time I'll have for the weeks afterward. But anyway I love you guys so much. R&R! Happy reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sick

I laid with Derek in my bed and thought about the past 2 months. Everything happened so quickly.

Derek had some sort of fling with the 'Darach' before I arrived, which was an evil being that hated my guts because she wanted Derek. But some shit happened and now she's dead. We had quite a lovely discussion about that.

Scott, Stiles and an adorable girl named Alison all had to do this sacrifice ritual to find their parents after Jennifer had kidnapped them to be her last little section in her crazy whatever the hell it was.

Derek told me that they had been having strange nightmares and similar or even exact ones at that. The whole supernatural world was crazy and made almost no sense to me. Werewolves, Sacrifices, Rituals. It was all so damn crazy.

Although, I had a proud moment when Scott and Derek put the 'Alpha of the Alphas' a.k.a Deucalion, who tried to piss Derek off by threatening me, in his rightful place. They all stuck around but only under Derek and Scott's rules.

Not to mention my little sister gave me the stomach flu. Repeatedly.

Derek and I continued our intimate interactions, much to the mutual fun and pleasure. I made many more friends, even though they were all mostly in high school. But friends are friends. And they all trusted me. It felt amazing to have good friends again.

"I love you." Derek said, stroking my nearly bear back. I was in my underwear and a bra.

"I love you too" I said. I was leaning in to kiss him but I was overcome by a sudden urge to vomit. I picked up the stomach flu whilst being outside all the time, that and being around Holly when she had it.

I threw my hand up to my mouth and quickly jerked out of bed. I ran to the bathroom and swung the toilet seat up. My throat burned from the foul vomit. I heard Derek follow me closely. As I continued to puke, He rubbed my back gently and held my hair. I groaned. I really didn't want him to see me with the stupid stomach flu.

"Stomach flu still? Or do you just hate kissing me?" Derek said trying to cheer me up as much as possible as I rested my head, suddenly exhausted, on my arm above the seat. I nodded, shutting my eyes. I opened them at the sound of his voice.

"You've had it for like 2 weeks." Derek added, his face worried.

"Holly loves to share so I guess we kind of pass it back and forth." I said, chuckling weakly. Derek looked uneasy. He helped me up after flushing the toilet. I leaned over the sink. He held my hips to support me.

"Derek, I'm all gross now. Let me brush my teeth." I said, looking at him through the mirror. He smiled before he hugged me from behind and kissed my neck gently before leaving my side.

I brushed my teeth and washed the foul taste out of my mouth. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had sex hair and was half naked. I smiled. I hadn't had sex hair in a long time and It looked kind of nice on me.

My smile was short lived as I got that wretched feeling in my stomach again. My hand flew to my mouth and the next thing I knew I was bent of the damn toilet again, with Derek at my side.

Once I had finished my puking montage, Derek and I made ourselves decent and headed downstairs. A small note on the table.

'_Morning Sweetie. Your dad and I are already at work. We bought extra bacon last night for you and Derek. Next time, Let us know when he spends the night. -Love Ma.'_

I felt my cheeks flush. My parents knew that Derek had spent the night. I didn't even want to know what else they knew.

"My parents know that you've been spending the night." I said, feeling like a teenager again. Derek smiled as I turned to him.

"You act like we're 16 again. We're both adults. We can have adult fun." He said, stepping closer to me, seductively.

"That doesn't mean I want my parents knowing that I have adult fun. Not the easiest subject with my father." I said, poking his chest playfully.

"That man scares me." Derek said with a chuckle. His smile brightened my day. Everyone in our little group was surprised that his smile existed.

"Big bad wolf is afraid of a general surgeon who is short and laughs like an elf?" I said, teasing Derek.

"No matter how much of a badass I am, My girlfriend's dad should, and will always scare me. It's just the flow of things. It's normal." He shrugged with a grin.

"Normal? How is anything you do normal?" I said sarcastically.

"That's just it. One thing has to be normal. And I picked that." He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He brought his lips gently to mine. Every time we kissed, my body gave the same reaction. Shivers and sparks and all of that romance novel shit.

"We have breakfast to make." I said, pulling away hesitantly from the breath taking kiss. He groaned but nodded afterwards.

"Correction, You have a breakfast to make because I can't cook. Remember?" Derek said, smiling. His arms still around my waist. I smiled at the memory.

"Ah yes. You burnt microwave macaroni and cheese. Anything having to do with a kitchen is not your strong suit." I said, with a chuckle.

"I love you." Derek said, a soft smile played his lips. I placed my hands on either side of his jaw, his scruff tickling the palms of my hands.

"I love you too." I said before pecking him on the lips. "Now go find a movie." I added with another peck.

We released each other and I began to make breakfast. Derek loved bacon and chocolate chip pancakes. I made his favorite breakfast while he found my favourite movie.

We ate breakfast and watched our movie in the living room. It was an amazing day alone. Until Derek checked the time on his phone.

"We have teenagers to meet up with at my place." Derek said. I dreaded the words. I didn't really want to move and I definitely didn't want to do my makeup.

"No matter how much I love and enjoy our adolescent friends, I don't want to move." I said, snuggling deeper into his chest. I could hear his heartbeat and his breathing. He sighed.

"I know, Babe. But we promised we would meet up with them. Ever since all the drama died down, we've all just wanted to hang out as friends. I think Alison doesn't hate me as much when you're around." He said, with a chuckle.

"It's because she and I are close." I said, sitting up. I was about to get up when he pulled me down to his face. He looked me in the eye with a charming smile before he kissed my lips softly.

We arrived at his loft and I could see Stiles' jeep in the parking lot. Which meant that Lydia, Stiles, Alison and Scott were all here, keeping Cora company.

We made our way up to the loft and we could hear chatter. We opened the loft door to find Isaac, Stiles, Alison, Scott and Cora all talking by the steps. Cora and Alison saw me and jumped up. They ran over to hug me.

"Hey!" Both of the girls said to me as we had a group hug.

Derek and I joined the smallish group.

"How are the nightmares?" Derek asked, concerned. All of us knew who the question was for.

"I haven't had any in a few days. It must be a good sign." Alison said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I haven't either." Scott said, looking at Derek and I. I looked down to Alison's lap. Scott and Alison were holding hands.

Ali had a thing with Isaac but it burned out quickly. I felt for Isaac, He still liked her but she was meant for Scott. But Isaac had become good friends with Cora. But neither of them claimed that they had feelings for one another.

"Same." Stiles said. He sat next to Lydia. The two had become close, even though Lydia was still with Aiden in some way or whatever. I think Stiles was happy, on some level, just to be remotely close to Lydia.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Cora looking around with a confused look on her face.

"Cora, Are you alright?" I asked. She stood up and walked around for a moment, the whole group's attention towards her.

"Does anybody else smell that? Or hear that?" She said, looking around confused. The rest of us were just as lost as she was.

She suddenly ran out of the loft and returned moments later.

"Someone else is in here." She said, panicked.

I felt Derek stiffen beside me. He pulled me closer to him before standing up, but not straying from me. The rest of the group tensend.

"I hear a faint heartbeat but I don't smell anything. It's probably somebody in the woods." Derek said.

"Yeah, I hear it too but I don't smell anything." Scott said. That was the point where things got confusing.

"I swear on my life I smell _something._" She said, sounding bothered. Like she was bothered by not knowing what was going on.

"Why can only you smell it? Whatever it is." I asked than stated. I stood up next to Derek. I was starting to get creeped out.

When I spoke, Cora's head snapped sharply in my direction. She stared at me strangely. Derek noticed the bewildered look on her face and scooted closer to me.

"Cora…" Derek said, uneasy.

"It's you." Cora said looking straight at me. Her light brown eyes, wide.

"What? What's me?" I asked, scared. I felt weird.

"It's not you but it's coming from you." She said. She edged closer to me. I flinched, not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Cora, Explain?" Alison said from behind me, I didn't dare look.

Cora took a few more steps towards me. Looking me in the eyes the whole time, as if not to scare me.

She was about a foot from me when she kneeled down. She looked at my stomach. Her eyes widened even more.

_A/N: sSOOOOO.?! whats going on? Review and say what you think is going on! Anyway…. Sorry. I'm so sorry to those of you who read my other story The Bond because I haven't updated that yet. I have major writer's block and I've been super busy with Doctor's visits and moving stuff. I swear I'm going crazy. But awywhore. I love you guys so much for the continued support and love I get. It seriously makes my day when I see that one of you guys has favorited or followed or reviewed. On another note, Does anybody else here watch Reign?! OHMYGOD. I LOVE IT. alright, enough chit chat. R&R! Happy reading my loves!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Diagnosis

"Cora get up. What the hell are you doing? You're scaring me." I said, panicked. Cora stood up, her eyes not leaving my stomach. She looked me in the eyes. She didn't speak. She was still in a trance like state.

"Cora! What the hell was that!? If you're trying to tell me I have the stomach flu, trust me, I already know." I said, I could feel my heartbeat in my temples. Cora was really freaking me out. Cora looked up at me as if she snapped out of some sort of trance. She snapped back to her normal self, but still looked at me firmly.

"I'm not trying to tell you that you have the stomach flu, because you don't. You're pregnant, Jess." She said. I was waiting for her to jump scare me and it all be a joke. I bursted out in laughter.

"You're joking right? Okay, Not funny. You had me scared." I said, chuckling. I looked around the room when I didn't hear laughter. Everyone looked serious.

"What? You all are crazy! I'm not pregnant! I have the stomach flu. My sister gave it to me." I said, I looked at Derek. He looked like he just saw a ghost. I rolled my eyes. He was probably a part of this sick prank.

"Prove it. Let's go to the hospital now." Cora said. She folded her arms and gave me the infamous 'Hale' stare I had gotten many times before.

"My parents will freak, So no. I'm not peeing on a stick either. Been there, done that. Not going back." I said, still thinking it was all a joke that they were intent on playing up.

"Deaton. He's not just a vet. He was a nurse when he was younger. He can help us." Scott said, I looked over to him.

"You actually believe this crap?" I asked him, giving him a 'what the fuck' face.

"Yeah. Sorry." He said, shyly.

"Fine. I'm going to prove all of you dopes wrong." I said, confidently.

After discussing who would go and who would stay, It was decided that Derek, Cora, Scott and I would all go while Stiles, Lydia, Isaac and Allison stayed at the loft.

We rode in silence to Deaton's vet hospital. I sat in the passenger seat of Derek's car, refusing to believe that the possibility of a pregnancy was even there. Instead, I thought of the first scare Derek and I had.

It was right after we first started having sex when we were teenagers. I had missed my period. I was about a week late. I told Derek and we freaked out. Later that week, I started my period and relief overwhelmed us. We definitely learned to be more careful.

We arrived at the animal hospital. The four of us walked into the waiting area. Deaton peeked his head to see who it was. He smiled at Scott. Then, looked at the rest of us. He smiled at me but furrowed his brow at Derek and Cora.

"Hello Everyone. Is there something I can do for you all?" Deaton said, his always calm demeanor not shifting despite the Hales.

"Uh." Scott said.

"Cora thinks I'm pregnant. Just here to assure her I'm not. My parents are surgeons at the hospital and I don't want them to think I'm hurt or anything." I said. I wanted to get this over with already. Deaton gave a weird look, than nodded.

"Alright. Well, Scott and Cora, can you please wait outside or in the car you came in? I'm sure Jess and Derek would like some privacy." Deaton said. Thank god he said something, Derek sure wouldn't have.

Scott and Cora nodded before leaving the building.

"Follow me." Deaton said to Derek and I.

Deaton had me sit on an examination table while he had Derek sit in a chair next to it.

"A storebought pregnancy test wouldn't suffice?" Deaton asked after he sat us down.

"Not always accurate." I said with a shrug.

"Good point. Now, Excuse me while I find an ultrasound machine." Deaton nodded before he left, leaving Derek and I alone.

"If I am, I'm going to give you an out." I said, breaking the awkward silence. Derek looked up at me from his chair. He looked like I had just punched him for no reason.

"Why the hell would I want an out, Jess? I love you no matter what. Baby or no baby." Derek said, reaching his hand up to hold mine. He warmed my heart even without trying to. Just as our conversation ended, Deaton came back, an ultrasound machine in tow.

"Do you just have random medical supplies laying around?" I asked, jokingly. He smiled as he set up the machine next to my exam table.

"I would use this to look at an animal's abdomen for any offspring or internal bleeding." He said with a chuckle.

"Didn't even think about that." I said with a giggle.

"I'm going to have you pull your shirt up a bit after you lay back on the table. The gel will be somewhat cold." Deaton said. Something about him was always comforting. I nodded.

I laid back on the table and Derek moved to my side. He held my left hand while I used my right to left my shirt halfway, exposing my abdomen.

Deaton laid a small, white towel on the seam of my pants before squirting the cold gel onto my stomach. He turned on the machine and set it all up.

The reality of the situation finally hit me as Deaton started typing things into the computer. The possibility scared the hell out of me. I tried to breath normally, knowing Derek would freak if I started panicking.

"I will begin now." Deaton said calmly.

He laid the ultrasound wand on my lower abdomen and that was when the panic really set in. Deaton moved the wand around for a few seconds before I looked at the screen, I couldn't see much. I took that as a sign to relax.

My hope of not being pregnant was short lived as I heart a heartbeat come from the machine. My heart sank.

"Well Jess. It looks like you are pregnant. You're about 8 weeks along. Would you like a moment alone?" Deaton asked as he powered down the machine. I nodded, holding back tears. Avoiding eye contact with Derek.

Deaton gently grabbed Derek's arm and lead him out of the room.

I laid there, not knowing what to do. Derek's life was already dangerous and stressful for him. _'Good job, Jess. You just made it worse.'_ I thought to myself. The tears streamed down the sides of my eyes and into my hair. Thoughts rushed through my head.

'_What if he leaves?'_

'_What if it's too risky?'_

'_What if my parents kick me out?'_

I stopped my thoughts there before they could get any worse. Derek already said he wouldn't leave. But then again, that was before we found out there was a baby about to be thrown into the mix.

A mix that was already stressful enough for Derek and our friends. Now with the added bonus of a baby. I kicked myself mentally.

My parent's wouldn't kick me out. At least I hoped not. They had always been the most understanding parents I'd ever met in my life. It's not like I was 16 and still in high school. But still, It wasn't like me to be irresponsible like that.

I used the towel that Deaton placed on my lap to wipe the gel away from my stomach as I sat up. I placed my hand on my bare abdomen and rubbed softly. I hopped off of the exam table and set the towel on it. I took a deep breath and headed out into the waiting space where Derek and Deaton waited.

I stepped silently into the space. The two of them were having a quiet conversation. Their attention was turned to me. Deaton faced me. I stepped closer to them, avoiding eye contact with Derek.

"Thank you, Deaton." I said, holding out my hand. He took it in his and shook gently. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course." He said politely.

"Yes. Thank you." Derek said, holding his hand out to Deaton. They shook hands.

"Now if you need anything else, Let me know. I'll do my best. However, I must get back to work." Deaton said, directed towards me. I looked at him and nodded slightly. Deaton excused himself. I could feel Derek's eyes on me.

I turned to head for the door but Derek caught my arm. He spun me to face him. Instead of the expected conversation, he held me to his chest. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

I rested my head on his chest and took deep breaths. I tried not to lose my composure. He stroked my hair softly.

"I'm here, Jess. I'm not going anywhere."

_A/N: Damn :/ I have some smart readers. I got some mixed reactions to Jess' pregnancy. So i'm not sure where I'm going to go with it at this point. Any how, I move November 13th so if I don't update before than, I will just after the 13th. I love you all so much! R&R! Happy Reading!_


End file.
